Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with hundreds of weed species.
In spite of the commercial herbicides available today, damage to crops caused by weeds still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective herbicides.
Certain heterocyclylphenyl herbicidal agents are known (see, e.g., WO 85/01939, EP 77938-A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,863). However, none of those publications disclose heterocyclylphenyl compounds which are substituted with a 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-trione group.
Fungicidal 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triones are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,253 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,824. However, those patents do not disclose any heterocyclylphenyl substituted 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triones. Further, the patentees do not disclose any herbicidal utility for their compounds.
EP 640600-A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,797 disclose herbicidal 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triones. However, those publications do not disclose any heterocyclylphenyl substituted 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-trione compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods for controlling undesirable plant species.
Those and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.